tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
Chimera
| }} History History of the character. To Save the World! Summary of what they did in the RPG. Relationship with Other Characters Relationships and personality. Abilities and Skills Gabriel is a biokinetic, capable of somewhat altering the molecular structure of his own body and those of others. He has a particular affinity to healing, being able to heighten regenerative capabilities of cells in others. This ability is strong enough to heal even seemingly mortal wounds. However, due to the complexities of Cure, Gabriel is unable to utilize it on himself. This healing works only through physical contact. This Cure ability can also be used to induce cellular destruction by physical contact. This technique is a further extension of his Cure capabilities, focusing on the process of regeneration that sees the damaged cells firstly being destroyed and removed, before the unaffected surrounding tissue is allowed to replicate itself to occupy the resulting absence. However; in this exception Chimera neglects the latter part of this complex process, instead concentrating entirely upon the utter destruction of the cell walls of an organism, leading to the observed result. Due to his lack of an ability to heal himself, and the number of desperate situations he has found himself in, Chimera has found a secondary ability to restore himself, an ability born out of desperation and conviction to sustain his own life after suffering an inevitably fatal wound. It allows him to integrate foreign material into his own physical composition, subsequently altering the component elements into a pleasing or appropriate combination according to his own whims. The fundamental process involved with this respective ability requires the successful completion of two distinct phases; the first of these is the destruction of the cellular walls of the intended organism by establishing direct physical contact, followed immediately by the secondary absorption of the desirable matter and the manipulation of its form. This ability is called Live Fusion. This integration of others condenses their essences into a sphere-like core, multiple lives held into a single sphere. These tiny spheres are integrated into Chimera's body, lines connecting them to one another. These incorporated humans give Gabriel the condensed abilities of the humans he incorporates. As such, Chimera has strength, speed, and agility that is the sum of the humans he has contained in the spheres, numbering in the hundreds. He subdues and absorbs the memories and lives of these ordinary humans, and can use them as voodoo dolls to take damage he accumulates, at the cost of the lives contained in the spheres. Gabriel has gained skills from the lives he has kept within himself. He can incorporate these spheres into ordinary humans, boosting their physical abilities, though this temporary boost is something which will burn their ordinary bodies out, with fatal results. Flesh he has integrated into himself can be released and remains under his control. Even after separation from the primary body, any flesh originating from the respective creature remains under Chimera's control, allowing him to continue to manipulate it at will. Category:Coalition of Corruption Category:MMM